Jojo’s bizzare adventure: hellfire blaze
by Winedigo
Summary: Follow the adventure of the jojo twins jouga and jougo futatabi as they discover the past about why they suddenly have these extroudinary abilites and who was fully responsible for their mothers death, will they figure out who did it? Or will they die trying?
1. Prologue

1999 a saviour was born- no two saviours were born, on a cold and stormy night, Jouhana futatabi had given birth to twins, jouga and jougo futatabi, she recognised both of them as her future and embraced them lovingly... only to be taken away. Her ex husband had left her in dept and abandoned her after he found out she was pregnant. She hid the babies as best she could, wrapping a small blanket around the two and placing them in a secret hatch under the house. as a last afford to protect them she used something, through a small crack in the floor boards, they both could see it happen. a strange figure appeared behind her and began protecting her. it seemed to have worked but then a second strange figure appeared and pierced precisely through the woman's heart with a small knife. Both of the babies watched and were terrified yet, they did not cry, they did not yell, they did not make a single sound. The man dropped the knife and walked out of the home, suddenly a woman was beneath the home and running towards the babies through a dark tunnel. She picked up the babies and carried them with her as the man upstairs set the house ablaze.


	2. Its on you

2017, Jouga Futatabi was in the living room of his small cottage in the town, he lived with his aunt Suzuka and his brother Jougo

Jouga was a tall man about five feet and ten inches, he had a black jacket on with red arrows going from each shoulder and pointing to the chest where a red heart was. His brother was five feet and five inches, he had a similar jacket except is what white and had blue arrows going from the hips and let to a blue heart. they both had black hair however jouga had a streak of red on his left side, jougo had some blue on his right, they both had a streak of purple on the other side of their faces, jouga was quite muscular but he did not have huge muscles, jougo was about the same, maybe even a little bigger

"Oh yeah, jougo were out of milk, go buy some!"

Jouga said as he laid, firmly and comfortably on the couch he was watching the news about some criminals on the run form the police in the next town over, Suzuka was on the other and looked at jouga intently, she was four feet and seven inches with light brown hair, looking alittle grey actually.

"Now listen here young man! Your always making your brother do things, that's it I'm putting my foot down, jouga you and jougo are going to the store together!"

Feeling proud of herself she stared at jouga seriously

"...nah he can go by himself"

Suzuka quickly grabbed jouga's ear tightly

"O-ow! Hey quit it! He always goes to the store! Why's now different!?"

Jougo, smirks and butts in

"Hah you got told! Always making me do everything that's ri-"

Jougo is cut off as, on the way past, as Suzuka grabs his ear too. She quickly lets go while outside and shuts the door

"What a bitch!"

Jouga said knocking on the door furiously

"Hey! Don't call her a bitch! I'm sure she just wants us to get along... *mumbles to self* ...not that you'd be interested though"

Jouga Turns around and stars angrily at him "sorry, did you say something?"

"Yep! We better get to the store now!"

He said turning around and walking away, jouga sighing and following behind

Alittle while passes and they have arrived at the store, jougo is looking at fruits, while jouga is leaning against the stall

"Jesus Christ! How long are you gonna take deciding which fucking apple to get! They're all good just some are better than others!"

Jouga says, rather annoyed

"Well I think that we deserve to eat the best food imaginable!"

"Oh! Yes! Very good point! But ya' know, maybe we would get to eat a meal in the first place if you didn't take TEN MINUTES STARING AT THE FUCKING APPLES!, here I'll pick one"

"Hehe no need, I've already got the perfect app-"

Jouga grabs the one that jougo was going to grab

"There were getting the next thing now, and I'm picking it!"

"Y-yes sir..."

Jougo says, defeated

Suddenly the lights in the shop go out and everyone in it begins to panic

"Oh no the power of using too much power..." jouga says sarcastically

"Hey come on what if someone hurt themselves..."

"Don't be such a worrisome baby! I'm sure it's alri-"

Jouga is cut off as a voice comes over the intercom

"Attention please... YOUR ALL OUR HOSTAGES NOW SO JUST SIT BACK, RELAX AND HELP US GET AWAY FROM THESE COPS ALRIGHT?"

As he said this guys with knives brought everyone, including jouga and jougo into a space in the store

"So before we use you to escape, does anyone have any questions?"

The man said as he stepped up onto some boxes, he seemed to be the ringleader asked, he had big funky hair that was purple and black, he wore a black suit with white patterns on it, finally he had golden sunglasses and a golden tooth, one man stepped up, he looked huge and muscular, and defiantly brave

"Listen here you, your not gonna tell us what to do ok, I can take someone like you any day!"

"Oh thank you very much for stepping up here, I needed an example, ok so if any of you act like this man here"

He took out his knife and pointed it towards the man, he was far away, unless he threw it he wouldn't be able to reach him

"Now behold, what will happen to you"

Suddenly the knife extended and stabbed straight through the mans chest, out of his back, he could see the end of the knife with his heart skewered on the knife, everyone acted confused, and scared, but no one except for jouga and jougo were angry, they don't know why but something about the way he was killed made them sad, confused, scared but most importantly angry

"Jouga... did you see that?"

Jougo asks as though to make sure he is sane

"Yep... you mean that thing?"

Jouga confirms, uncharacteristically frightened

"I'm not sure how no one is talking about it but... there was a man who appeared next to him and held the blade, then it extended... jouga I doubt this is technology we are dealing with..."

"I know... it's not possible for us to defeat this thing but... for some reason... I really want to kill him..."

Jouga angrily stared as well as jougo, until they looked at each other and both froze

"J-j-j-jouga..."

J-j-jougo..."

"It's on you!" *they simultaneously scream*

They both pointed as what seemed to be a third arm coming out of both of them just laid there

"Wh-what the hell is it, g-get it of-" jouga cuts off jougo

"Wait jougo... I don't think this is the same as before... look my third arm is red and that guys was green"

Jouga points out as he calms himself and the hand disappears

"O-oh yeah your right, mines blue"

Feeling calmer his also leaves

"So what does this mean? D-do we have powers like his?"

"Maybe we do, ok we got this, we gotta save all of these people, ready?"

Jouga pumps up jougo

"Ready!"

They both stand up and say at the same time

"Hey! You! The eighties called and they want us to kill you!"

The man stared at them and just laughed as he held his knife

"You think that will work?"

Jouga says taking the apple and holding it in-front of him the core pointing towards the man

"Extend!..."

"U-um jouga... nothing happened..."

Jouga stood in silence as everyone stared

"F-fine plan B!"

He then stared at the guy, eyes locked on each other, until jouga... throws the apple at the guy and runs away, dodging the knife swing by the other robber and punching him right in the nose, jougo followed quickly

"Oh no! Sorry boss we'll get em"

"No! Wait! I got those two..."

The brothers ran and ran and jumped over the meat section and hiding behind the counter

"O-ok what do you do now?"

Jougo panics

"I don't know! I don't fucking know!"

As jouga got angrier he began to warm up

And the more scared jougo got, the colder he got

"Listen you two just come out"

They both look up to see the man staring down at them, they both jump from behind the counter and stare at him

"Now it's strange... why would two ordinary people try to use my power against me? Oh I know! They wouldn't! You two are stand users right?"

They both look at each other with confused faces

"Well new stand users I guess, I'm also getting this aura from you both, you could turn out to be very powerful, I know how about you two join my crew I'll spare your lives and you'll get rich! Good deal right?"

Jouga thought for a moment, of course they didn't want to join but saying no would only get them killed

"Ok fine, we'll join your crew..."

"J-jouga!"

Jougo butted in

"On one condition! You need to tell us what these 'stands' are got it?"

The man sighed and nodded

"Fine fine, this is a stand!"

The figure appeared again now in the light is was green all over except for a white line going from his chest down and covering the legs white, the face was almost human but was just completely white, no hair and no expression, although it did have two green eyes that would stare them down

"Stands are a manifestation of the soul, each has a specific ability, since your both about to die, I'll tell you its name, my stands name, [horrible kids]

And it's ability is to extend anything that is sharp"

As he brags jouga looks for away out of this, but he can only think of one, he whispers to jougo

"Listen jougo, I'm gonna piss him off, when he attacks me, I want you t9 make a run for it, I'll try to figure out how to use this ability and I'll try to defend myself until the police get here"

"W-Wait! Jouga! I-I can't just leave yo-"

"God you people just can't shut your own traps can you?"

Jouga taunts at him

"Fine, no more mr nice guy, now you both shall die to me! Aihito and my stand! Horrible kids!"

As he says this the stand would emerge and charge towards them both, jouga blocked but the stand dodged them and went behind the counter then jougo knew what he was doing

"Oh come on just face m-"

"Jouga! Duck!"

Jougo interrupts jouga and tackles him to the ground as an extended butchers knife slices through the he counter, it would have chopped jouga clean in half if not for jougo

"Woah... thanks jo-"

Jouga is cut off as he sees that jougo has been wounded by the blade, jouga stand sup and leans jougo against the counter, he suddenly flairs up with energy and stares at the man

"Aihito was it? I'll make sure to remember it for your gravestone, if anyone cares enough to make one"

"You bastard!"

A knife from his pocket extends towards him, however the blade is hit with something and won't extend anymore

"H-huh what the fuck did you do?!"

Aihito says confused and scared

"I'm not sure... but earlier in the shop, this third arm of mine, copied my movements, so since you can only extend sharp things, I tried to slice the blade with my hand, and what do you know, it worked, it's not sharp anymore, it's flat!"

Aihito can see it clearly now a large humanoid being with red arms and legs, it had an orange body and head, it also had two large yellow circles on the side of its head, it also had black eyes. As Aihito looked closer he saw smoke coming from the tip of his blade, it cleared and see saw that it was cut but with heat and was smoothed out

"Your ability isn't that strong, I just have to change the sharp object into a smoother flat one"

Aihito fell backwards at the large impression of the stand

"Oh yeah Aihito, you said your stand had a name, how did you get this name?"

Jouga asks curiously

"I-I-it just came to me as soon as I got the stand!"

He answers desperately and nervously

"It just came to you? Then... you! Aihito! Will be defeated by me! Jouga futatabi! With my stand! [Light em up!]

Stand- [ **horr** **ible kids** ]

Owner- Aihito Maeda

Stats

Power- C

Speed- A

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- B

Dev potential- C

Ability- horrible kids can let the the user and the stand extend any object that is sharp as long as they touch it, the object can only extend, it can't grow, move or change form, it will only extend at the point of sharpness, say for a nail, it will extend at the sharp point, the object can grow endlessly unless it is turned smooth, flat or the user or stand let's go of the object.


	3. Light em up

"you! Aihito! Will be defeated by me! Jouga futatabi! With my stand! [Light em up!]"

Jouga said with a proud and menacing tone, as he stared down at Aihito who was clearly frightened and angry

"Y-you thing someone like me who's been a stand user for an entire year will lose to a newbie!"

He pulled four knives from his belt and gave two to his stand, he held the other two, the stand went ahead and extended the knives into swords and slashed at the newly discovered stand, who was dodging impresssivly

"It doesn't matter about experience if you just have pure skill!"

He said and grabbed the incoming sword on the right and threw the sword up, making the stand lift his right arm, making him vulnerable

"Let's see you big talk after this"

Jougas stand glowed with orange and he went for a punch to the enemy stands gut, when from behind the stand another sword extended, catching jouga by surprise it managed to pierce his leg, in the pain he closed his eyes, that was when the stand used its right hand to slash at his right shoulder, jouga staggered back

"Y-you bastard! What did you do?!"

"Oh simple look at the knifes I'm holding"

Jouga took a closer look and saw that the knives weren't normal, they had had to other small sharp bits sticking from the sides and throw those, two more sharp bits pointing forward and back

"So you extended the side so that it was aliens and then extended the other point so it would hit me..."

Aihito laughed mockingly

"So what was this about pure skill? Oh i love teaching brats a lesson"

Aihito said as all four of the swords extended, jouga tried to dodge but couldn't walk because of the injury to his leg, this made all four swords stab his shoulders and thighs, pinning him to the back wall

"Oh? What's this? I'm winning? Well who would have guessed"

Aihito mocked while laughing

"Who says your winning?, who says my plan isn't going perfectly"

Jougas stand emerged and set both of its index fingers on fire, then it cut a perfectly smooth edge out of the swords, making them smaller he dropped form the wall

"A-a-a perfectly clean cut?! And to make it smooth?! Th-there's no way! That's not possible!"

"Not possible? Give me a break, this is one-hundred percent possible, no because you can't extend these any further I can do this!"

Jougas stand grabs the swords that Aihito was holding and pulled them forward with great strength, before he knew it, Aihito was standing infront of jouga

"L-l-l-listen! I-I'm sorry I did it! I'm so sorry!"

Aihito pleaded helplessly

"Sorry s not gonna cut it, you hurt my family"

Jouga said as he was going in for a punch

"I-I'm sorry about your mom! I didn't mean to!"

Jougas punch stopped an inch away form his face and was stood frozen

"M-my mother? Wait... the sword... the heart... it was you!"

Jouga recalled when he was just a baby a couple minutes after being born, he and his brother both remember this even though they shouldn't it was 18 years ago after all and they were babies, but they clearly remembered it, their mother being stabbed in the heart by a knife

"You! Killed her!"

"I-I was ordered to!"

"BY WHO!?"

Jouga said, not feeling very patient

"M-my boss! H-he's also a stand user!"

"That's it?! Just 'my boss' who? And what's his stand?"

Jouga said staring him down

"I-I can't say!"

"You'd rather have a slow death!?, listen if you give me a name there is a one percent chance you'll survive..."

"F-fine his name is jigoku aku-"

Suddenly Aihito begins crying a yellow liquid that turns his entire eyes yellow, then to jougas surprise Aihitos head explodes

However jouga feels no remorse, he simply just drops his body and sits besides jougo as the police enter and surround the two

Many hours later, they are both sitting in the hospital in the same room

"So what happened while I was unconscious?"

Jougo asked curiously

"...I'll tell you later..."

Stand- [ **light em** **up** ]

Owner- Jouga Futatabi

Power- A

Speed- B

Range- C

Durability- A

Accuracy- B

Dev. Potential- A

Ability- light em up, as of now, has the ability to raise its users temperature to a similar heat to boiling water, the stand can also raise its own temperature but to a greater degree, it can raise its own temperature, making it similar to lava, this makes metals, rocks and most other things, melt on touch, it also makes it so that the stand can punch through most things and slice things with a clean cut. However this is not all this stand can do but I can't say right now.


	4. In the dark

It was a few hours after jouga and jougo had entered the hospital after the attack, jougo's cut was not as bad as jougas and was let out in less than five hours, he came back to visit his brother and was talking to the doctor

"Hey doc"

He said alas he came towards him

"Oh hello... jougo right? Here to see your brother?"

He asked p, guessing he was right

"Yep, is he doing alright?"

Jougo asked as he saw abit of worry in the doctors face

"Well um... i just called and told your aunt about it, it seems the blade that cut him was laced with poison, he have no idea what type it is, we've never seen it before"

Jougo panicks and looks over the doctors shoulder at the room

"I-is he doing alright, c-can I see him?"

"Well every two hours he goes into shock and goes into tremendous pain but its still an hour and a half until it happens so I guess you can see him"

The doctor says as he walks over and opens the door for jougo, jougo stares at his brother, hooked up to machines and barely conscious

"I-is there no way to stop it?"

Jougo asks, frightened

"Well here determined that he can stop the poison from spreading if we freeze the veins it's pumping into"

Jougo, stressed sits down on a chair next to him

"I'll give you some time alone"

The doctor says and leaves the brothers alone, the atmosphere is silent and awkward

"Jouga... I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry I wasn't strong like you were, you saved me and all those people I did nothing... if I wasn't there I bet you would have come out ininjured"

Jougo says, blaming himself and earring up abit

"D-don't be stupid..."

Jouga says weakly pinching jougo in the arm

"If not for you I'd be dead... I just got too cocky..."

Jouga says laughing weakly

"Wh-what are you going on about..."

Jougo says confused why he's blaming himself

"Listen... we are both terrible and weak apart... but we're brothers... when we have each other's backs..."

"We can do anything..."

Jougo finishes jougas sentence and smiles at him, he smiles back, then the monitors begin to beep quickly and jouga begins screaming

"H-hey what's the wrong?!"

Jougo asks standing up out of his chair

"Th-the poison..."

Jouga tried saying as he was in Greta pain

"Oh my god! What do I do?!"

Jougo begins to panick and a strange aura surrounds him

"J-just calm dow... it's cold... why am I so col-"

Jouga looked at jougo and saw something a blue aura aswell as a stand behind him, it was very similar to his own stand, the same shape on the chest, the symbols on the side of its head were squares instead of circles, and the colour scheme had changed, he had blue arms and legs, a purple chest and face with green armour and also the symbols on the head were green, the stand also had white eyes. the stand was in the same pose as jougo was

"J-jougo... behind you..."

Jougo turned around confused and saw it

""Wh-what the hell?!"

Jougo says scared

"Shut up idiot... don't you remember what that guy said"

Jougo remembered what the their guy said 'a stand is a manifestation of the soul, they all have special abilities'

"So this is... my stand... what does it do?"

Jougo asks curiously

"From what I've seen so far... I'm gonna guess you can freeze things"

Jouga says as he coughs and begins to go uncontious

"J-jouga?! Wait the doctor said that freezing it could stop it... ok I got this..."

Jougo quickly ripped the hospital gown and saw three green vines run along his shoulder from the cut, his stands hands lined up with his, which freaked him out for a second but he tried to focus and he tried to freeze it

"I-it's not working wh-what am I doing wrong..."

Jougo panicks

"A-am I really gonna fail my brother..."

Jougo cries slightly and his fingers placed on the veins finally freeze the end and his vitals on the monitor begin to stabilise

"I-I did it! I saved him"

Jougo yells in happiness

"Good job [in the dark]"

Jougo hears weak laughter coming from jouga

"He he he... in the dark? What kind of name is that?"

Jougo didn't argue like usual

"Just get some rest, your gonna be fine now"

Jouga did as he was told and got to sleep, quick, suddenly a bunch of doctors run into the room

"We are sorry the machine malfucntioned so we didn't know it was going o-"

They all looked in disbelief as his vitals were normal and his brother was the only one there

A couple hours went y and jouga has no more spasms of pain or anything, it was as if the poison had just gone, however he stil wasn't feeling well, even though it was better, the pain was still overwhelming

"So doc have you figured out what kind of poison it is?"

Jougo asks curiously

"Well that's the strange part, there doesn't seem to be any poison in him... up until know we couldn't do anything to his body, even while he was knocked out he has freaking out, so this is the first time we were able to get a look at it and... there seems to be no evidence of any poison inside him"

"What no poison but how can that b-"

He suddenly remembered something from that guy 'normal people can't see stands, only stand users can'

"B-by any chance were there three green veins on his chest?"

Jougo asks kind of worried about the answer

"Three green Veins? What are you talking about? No of course not"

Jougo thought to himself 'wait what? The doctor can't see it, no way this couldn't be... a stand?'

Stand- [ **in the dark** ]

Owner- jougo futatabi

Power- B

Speed- A

Range- C

Durability- B

Accuracy- A

Dev. Potential- A

Ability- [in the dark, right now, has the ability to change its temperature around it, and it's user, the user can get as cold as ice while the stand can go below zero, freezing anything it touches.


	5. Toxic part 1

Jougo had already said goodbye to Suzuka and jouga, he had heard from one of the doctors that the type of blade used to stab jouga was from a shop in an abandoned town, they said they would send the police but jougo knew they couldn't handle it, after all, it was a stand ability, he had traveled to this town, the buildings were all wrecked and torn, it looked like a wasteland. One building stood out, it was still scrapped but not as much as the others, you could definatly live there, jougo knocked on the door, curious if anyone would answer, and they did

"Huh? Who's that at this hour?"

A man with a purple tuxedo and green tie opened the door, he looked tired and had bags under his eyes and a comb over blonde hair

"Um, at this hour? It's 4pm"

Jougo said as he stared at the man as he yawned

"Well anyway, what do you want?"

He asked as if he didn't care

"Well I was wondering... I'd heard you have some pretty deadly weapons here"

Jougo said, trying to be discrete

"Well it just so happens that I do sell them, please come this way"

The man said as he entered his house and went to a display of knives and guns on a shelf

"Woah those look fun to play with"

He said confidently even though he was terrified

"Yeah they are, but you wanna see the real dangerous ones?"

The man asked as it peaked jougos interest

"Ok sure show me"

He said smiling as he followed him into an open room with a bunch of knives that looked the exact same as the ones that hurt jouga, they were on the wall for display, one was missing but jougo payed it no mind

"Th-those are interesting"

Jougo thought this was the right time

"So I heard that these things contain some serious poison, is that true?"

The man got serious and stared at him

"Hey I said is that tru-"

Jougo flinches as he turned around and saw a large green blob the size of a chair, it had two black eyes that stared at him

"Judging by your reaction... you can see it can't you? My stand, [toxic]"

The man said as he smirked

"Well looks like your dead!"

The blob stretched out and tried to hit jougo, but he dodged and ran to the entrance, thinking to himself

'Shit shit! shit! I seriously underestimate him... no I over estimated my stand, wait I can't say that I've got to try'

The stretch continued with no sign of stopping, jougo turned around

"[in the dark]!"

He yelled out as his stand appeared and punched the end of the blob, the end froze solid

"Yes! I knew my stand was strong!"

Jougos victory was cut short as the rest of the blob covered the ice and it seemed to melt, the entire blob leaped at him, and in a panick jougo went to shield his face, his stand created an ice shield on its arm, the blob hit it and [in the dark] threw him over jougo and behind him

"W-wow I didn't know I was this strong!"

Jougo said but was then startled as only know could he see, the place where [toxic] was melted the ground

"So it seems that you have figured out my stand ability"

The man says as he enters

"Your stand [toxic] it can melt- no it can poison object aswell as people"

"Ding ding ding ding ding congratulations, my stand can poison anything it touches, it takes longer to destroy living things than objects but it still doesn't matter it will eventually die unless I call [toxic] back"

He said laughing loudly

"Sorry, I didn't say my name earlier, my name is Kazu doku"

Suddenly police men bust through the door and stare at the two

"Both of you put your hands in the air!"

One of them shouts as the others point their guns

"Oh police give me a break"

[toxic] suddenly appears infront of kazu and stretches into a wall

"Come on shoot me police I dare you, if you don't kill me, I'm gonna kill you!"

The leader gets angry and orders them to shoot, all 18 police men fire at him but all the gullets are stopped by [toxic] Until all of them were out of ammo

"You didn't kill me, now I'm gonna kill you!"

Suddenly [toxic] leaps into the air and falls onto the policemen, they begin to float inside it, they all seem confused but jougo knew what was going on he could se sit, their skin was melting and vanishing inside the stand, truly it was terrifying

Stand- [ **toxic** ]

Owner- kazu doku

Power- C

Speed- B

Range- A

Durability- A

Precision- D

Dev. Potential- E

Ability- toxic has the ability to poison any object or thing, it can do this in two ways, either it can surround itself around the object or it can little versions of itself called viruses, they can only poison things from the inside, however they do it really slowly, the viruses can stay further away form the user than the stand itself


	6. Toxic part 2

Jougo watched as the policemen were all disintegrated inside the stand, fear over came him, but he tried not to show it

"So, what do you think about my stand... what was your name again?"

Jougo turned to him and noticed his stand was far away

"I'm Jougo... and your dead!"

He said running at him and using [in the dark] to try and punch him

"You think I would just leave myself unprotected?"

He said as a wall of green goop came from the floor, it burned [in the dark] and made Jougo burn his hand too

"D-dammit! Y-you can even split your stand in half?"

"Who's to say?"

He taunted and the wall suddenly grew to a fist and went to punch Jougo, he dodged and tried to think of what to do

"There is no use planning, my stand can't be hurt and it can split itself"

"Then there is only one thing to do..."

Jougo says as he feels as though this is deja vu

"RUN AWAY!"

He said and used his stand to lift himself up to the second story of the house, and into a room, kazu sighed

"You think you can escape [toxic]"

The blob stretched out and became as thin as paper, it then slipped between the floor boards, jougo was watching through a crack in the door

"Hah! So his stand can't split apart he was just sending part of it under the floor boards, then maybe I could beat it... when [in the dark] punched it, it froze, but then the rest of the stand poisoned the ice, so all I need to do is freeze the entire thi-"

While saying this the blob shot out of the ground and knocked Jougo back out of the room, he ran on the second story while the blob chased after him, he jumped down to the entrance and looked back as the whole stand was there

"You wanna go?! Come at me!"

The blob extended 10 hands that went to grab Jougo, he dodged most of them but was hit by one, he was knocked back and his hand went through the floor boards, he tried to lift it back out but it was stuck

"Oh come on, really?!"

"Wow your really unlucky aren't you Jougo?"

Kazu said as he appeared from a distant room

"Well now your dead so I guess you won't be unlucky anymore"

He said certain of his victory

"Well... I wouldn't say that..."

Jougo said as he lifted his hand out

"Wait what? You were faking?"

Jougo only smiled and shouted

"[IN THE DARK!]"

In the dark appeared and it put its hands together

"You see while on my way here, I sort of came across an ability I had..."

He said smirking

"An ability that ability?!"

"This!"

He lifted his hands and so did the stand, in the stands hands was a small glowing blue ball that erupted smoke, the smoke fell and it was cold

"Wh-what the hell is that?!"

"This? This is liquid nitrogen, right now I can only use it alittle but it's more than enough to defeat you!"

Jougo took a deep breath and [in the dark] grabbed the ball

"Eat this! NITROGEN, FAST BALL!"

He shouted as he chucked the ball fast, it hit right in the centre of [toxic]

"Y-you think this will stop m- wait what happening?"

The ball of liquid nitrogen froze the part that it hit, but the freezing spread and spread throughout [toxic]

"Since your stand is like a liquid, this won't stop unless you cut the stand in two"

Kazu panicked and gritted his teeth

"If I'm going down! Your coming with me!"

He said as [toxic] stretched out a hand

"I'm gonna poison you from under the floor boards!"

He said and tried to slide his hand under but it didn't work

"W-Wait what?! Why?!"

He shouted in confusion

"Because of this!"

Jougo punched away the floor boards and underneath was a giant sheet of ice

"While my hand was under the boards and I was pretending to be stuck, I touched the floor boards and created a sheet of ice, you can't go down there now!"

Kazu screamed as his left arm began to freeze, his left leg too, soon half of his body was frozen

"J-Jougo!"

In a last effort [toxic] extended a hand out to grab him, jougo didn't move, the freezing caught up and the hand stopped before it could even touch Jougo, he looked at Kazu and only saw an ice sculpture

"Well that takes care of that"

Jougo took awhile looking around the place and found a draw with 10 locks on it, he froze them all and snapped them off, before he opened it, he got a phone call

"Hello, this is Jougo who is it?"

"Mister Jougo! It's a miracle! Jouga is all better, he just woke up and is feeling amazing!"

Jojo let out a Sigh of relief

"Oh wait... it looks like jouga wants to talk to you"

"Hey bro! What's up? Where are you?"

He asked curiously

"Oh just saving you"

He laughed and opened the draw he was first greeted with the back of a photograph

"What the hell does that mean?"

Jouga asks

"Hehe I'll tell you late-"

Jougo pauses as he flips the photograph

"Um... Jougo?"

"Jouga... you need to come here right now... it's about mom..."

Special move- **Nitrogen fast ball**

Special move by: jougo futatabi[in the dark]

[in the dark] creates a small ball of liquid nitrogen, it may then pick it up and throw it, on contact it will explode into water, whatever the water lands on will freeze


End file.
